La lettre Oubliée
by ShannaRya
Summary: Une occasion se présente pour Draco. Il pourra enfin déclarer son amour, longtemps enfouie, à son ami Harry. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils se retrouvent séparés après la fin du lycée. Les années sont passées, et les deux hommes se retrouvent. Mais que va-t-il se passer? DM/HP et BZ/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde :). Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction comme je vous l'avez dit. Après avoir fini "L'Infirmier", je peux enfin vous présenter ma nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Je vous poste ce prologue qui j'espère vous mettra l'eau à la bouche.**

 **Note 1: Alors il y a déjà deux chapitre d'écrit qui font à peu près dix pages. Je viens de commencer à écrire le troisième. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre, mais je pense que ce sera une petite fiction comme ma précédente, avec six chapitres + l'épilogue.**

 **Note 2: Dans ce prologue on est du point de vue de Draco, mais dans les prochains chapitres on sera de point de vue extérieur et peut-être de temps à autres du point de vue de certains personnages, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

 **Note 3: Comme souvent, et je ne m'en cache pas, je m'inspire, de ce que je regarde souvent, des films ou autres qui passent à la télé. Après j'ai juste à le remodeler à ma sauce :P.**

 **Note 4: Les personnages sont clairement OOC. Et bien sûr ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **PROLOGUE**

\- DRACO, MON CHERIE. PEUX-TU ALLER JETER LA POUBELLE ?

Me cria la voix de ma mère dans toute la maison. Raah, moi qui était déjà installé sous ma couette au chaud, avec mon Pc posé sur mes cuisses recouvertes.

J'étais en train surfer sur les différents réseaux sociaux dans lesquels j'étais inscrit, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me crit d'aller jeter la foutue poubelle. Désolé pour l'injure, mais j'ai tendance à dire beaucoup d'injure, malgré moi. Enfin bref. Me voilà en train de sortir de mon cocon de chaleur, pour descendre jeter la fameuse poubelle.

Descendant lentement les escaliers, je vis ma mère passer en vitesse dans le couloir pour entrer dans le salon avec l'aspirateur en main. Bon, elle est en train de ranger le salon. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a demandé à moi d'aller jeter la poubelle.

Me dirigeant vers l'entrée où la poubelle m'attendait, j'entendis ma mère marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante à cause d'une tâche, si je comprenais bien, sur le tapis.

Roulant des yeux je l'ai laissé, et sortis dehors vers notre benne à ordure.

Alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi après avoir jeter la poubelle, j'entendis un petit sanglot étouffé provenir du jardin d'à côté.

M'approchant doucement, puis montant sur un tonneau qui était prostré contre le mur qui séparer mon jardin à celui de la maison d'à côté, je tentais de voir de qui pouvaient bien provenir les petits pleurs.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque je reconnus sans peine mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de huit ans assis sur le banc de son jardin.

\- Harry ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Draco ? Oh la honte, me dit-il en s'essuyant ses joues. Tu dois me prendre pour une fille à pleurer comme ça, continua-t-il entre deux rires étouffés.

\- Non, non. Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi. Je te rassure. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Matt. Et je crois bien que c'est terminé.

\- Sérieux ? Enfin, non...non je veux dire...

\- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, me sourit-il.

Matt. Bien sûr. Qui est Matt ? C'est le petit-ami d'Harry depuis plus de cinq mois. Un connard fini. Connard que je détestais à un point inimaginable. Pourquoi ? D'une parce qu'il pétait plus haut que son ***. Bon vous m'aurez compris, ne soyons pas non plus trop vulgaire, hein. Bref, je disais...ah oui que d'une qu'il se la pétait et que de deux parce qu'il sortait avec Harry. Harry, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, après mes parents, cela va de soi. Voilà pourquoi je le détestais. Je ne le supportais pas. Alors voir Harry pleurer à cause de lui, ça me mit les nerfs à vif. Ce petit con. Il ne méritait pas Harry. Harry méritait un garçon qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour ce qu'il a. Un garçon comme...moi.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demanda Harry.

\- Oh, j'étais allé jeter la poubelle, lui souris-je.

\- C'est bien, tu prends part aux tâches ménagères. Bon garçon, rit-il m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

Je fonds.

\- Humph...mouais on peut dire ça, lui dis-je.

\- Ahh, le ciel est bien étoilé ce soir, me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne te prend pas la tête. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous vous êtes disputé, mais ne te prends pas la tête. Je n'aime pas te voir triste et surtout pleurer. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui. Et puis dans moins d'une semaine tu pars avec Hermione, donc c'est cool.

\- Humph...merci Draco, me sourit-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Oui, je suis hyper content. On sera loin d'ici, à boire des chocolats chaud et manger de bonnes viennoiseries, rit-il .

\- Tu vas jouer les petits français . Lui dis-je en le taquinant.

\- Ouais... rigola-t-il me faisant rire aussi.

Il est beau. Quand il rit.

\- Tu as toujours su comment me remonter le moral. Tu es un vrai ami, me sourit Harry.

Un ami. Rien que ça. J'aimerai tellement plus, si vous saviez.

\- C'est la remise des diplômes ce week-end, continua-t-il en se levant de son banc. Et je viens de réaliser avec mon voyage et tous les préparatifs pour l'Université, qu'on risque de ne plus se parler avant pas mal de temps.

\- Mais...j'ai encore tant d'histoires à te raconter et de secret à te confier, lui dis-je en déglutissant.

\- Eh bien...je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher de tout me raconter parce qu'il y a de forte chance que je passe ma vie en France, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Humph, ris-je faiblement.

\- Aahh. Bon allez. On se voit demain au lycée.

Je le regardais partir pour entrer chez lui. Après qu'il avait disparu de ma vision, je consentis moi aussi à entrer. Après tout il avait raison, demain on avait cour et je ne voudrais pas être trop fatigué.

Pourtant, une idée farfelue me vint à l'esprit. Harry m'avait dit qu'il s'était disputé et au vu de comment cela l'avait bouleversé, je me dis que je devrais peut-être enfin lui faire ma déclaration. Déclaration que je n'avais jamais osé le lui faire, de peur de me faire rejeter, mais surtout de perdre son amitié. Et puis, ne m'avait-il pas dit que c'était peut-être fini entre lui et cet enfoiré de Matt ? Je dois tenter ma chance, sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Je vais lui écrire ma déclaration dans une lettre. Oui, vous m'avez bien compris. Je vais écrire une lettre d'amour. Je sais, ça fait niai ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne pouvais pas aller me déclarer de vive voix, je savais que j'en perdrais mes mots, alors qu'une lettre il n'y aura pas ce risque-là. Et puis c'est quand même mignon. Non ? Moi je trouvais que si.

Montant dans ma chambre en toute vitesse, je lançais une bonne nuit sonore auprès de mes parents qui traînaient dans le salon.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'asseyais à mon bureau et pris une feuille et un stylo. Je me mis alors à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien écrire dans ma lettre. Tapotant mon stylo sur la feuille encore vierge, j'essayais de trouver des mots qui traduiront mes sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

Alors...hum par quoi commencer. Harry, non pas ça. Cher Harry. Encore non, non et non. Hum... Yo Harry...euh non je ne crois pas. Pff...allez ...

Autant laisser mon cœur parler. Il fallait que tout sorte de là après tout.

Simple et qui vient tout droit du cœur, soufflais-je faiblement.

Petit à petit les mots commencèrent à me venir et toute suite je me mis à écrire avec frénésie.

 _ **Très cher Harry;**_

 _ **D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours été présent dans ma vie. Et depuis toutes ces années où a durée notre amitié, je n'ai pas été très honnête envers toi. Et comme on aura bientôt terminé le lycée, je pense que le moment est venu pour te dire la vérité.**_

 _ **Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'en ai retenu tous les détails. C'était le jour où tu avais emménagé à côté de chez moi. Je t'avais regardé discrètement, assis sur ton porche à encourager les déménageurs. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.**_

 _ **Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Je ne m'en souviens pas de comment j'en suis venu à être tombé amoureux de toi.**_

 _ **C'est comme si je t'avais toujours aimé. Comme si j'attendais que tu entres dans ma vie. Mes sentiments envers toi sont toujours là. Ils n'ont jamais disparu et je ne crois pas qu'ils disparaîtront un jour.**_

Un tapotement me fit arrêter d'écrire. Je vis ma mère entrer et me dire d'aller me coucher.

Bougonnant je lui fis savoir que j'étais occupé. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de me dire d'une voix ferme, d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller au lit. Merde, je n'étais plus un gosse. Mais ça, ma mère avait encore du mal à le comprendre.

Alors qu'elle sortit, je posais mon regard sur ma lettre et j'en fus satisfait. Je le relisais dans l'espoir de voir s'il y avait des fautes ou s'il manquait des trucs.

C'est bien plus tard que je consentis enfin à aller me coucher.

Aujourd'hui je m'étais levé de bonne humeur. Il était dix heures du matin et je venais d'arriver au lycée. Je me diriger vers le stade du lycée où je savais trouver Harry assis là-bas dans les tribunes.

Alors que je passais devant les casiers qui étaient exposés dehors, je me fis haler par un autre meilleur ami. Blaise Zabini.

\- Tiens, te voilà toi. Je t'ai pris ton album de l'année, me dit Blaise.

\- Oh, merci, lui dis-je en prenant l'album, pour ensuite le contourner.

J'étais pressé.

\- J'aime bien la photo de... Eh tu viens pas en cours .

\- Hum...pas tout de suite, mais je vais venir, lui dit sans me retourner.

\- Ok. À tout à l'heure.

 _ **Je suis sûr que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, mais je pense qu'il était temps de me livrer et de tout te dire.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour Dra-...**_

\- Draco ! M'appela Harry assis avec Hermione, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

\- Salut Harry !, lui dis-je soudain nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je...je suis venu pour...pour, mais je fus coupé par la venue de Matt qui s'essaya derrière lui, le prenant ainsi dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa faire et je fus décontenancé.

\- Hey, bébé, dit-il, me faisant grincer des dents.

\- Hey, lui sourit Harry.

\- Oh Matt. Je me trompe peut-être, mais vous aviez rompu, non . Dis-je en contenant ma colère.

\- Non, non. On s'était disputé. C'est tout, me répondit Harry tout content, avant d'aller embrasser Matt.

J'eus un haut le cœur. Pourquoi ? Soudainement désemparé, je détournais le regard pour tomber dans celui scrutateur et un brin désolé d'Hermione.

J'ai toujours su que celle-ci savait que j'avais des sentiments pour Harry. Elle était très observatrice et intelligente.

Je rangeais alors la lettre que je tenais dans mes mains depuis tout ce temps dans mon album.

\- Euh... Draco. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose . Me demanda alors Harry.

\- Euh...ma mère aimerait savoir si ta famille voudrait venir la semaine prochaine pour dîner un soir. Bien évidemment tu seras déjà partis, mais...

\- Oui je leur dirais. Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Harry.

\- Cool. Merci. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Oui, à plus tard alors .

Je jetai un regard au couple, puis à Hermione qui me fit un sourire contrit, avant de les laisser.

Jamais mon cœur avait autant mal que maintenant. Je n'avais même plus le goût d'aller en cours. J'étais beaucoup trop désemparé.

Puis je me dis qu'il fallait que je tire une croix de mon amour pour Harry. Jamais nous ne saurons ensemble. Jamais. Et rien que de penser ça,cela me broyait le cœur.

Il allait partir et peut-être moi aussi. Refaire notre vie ailleurs, loin de l'un et de l'autre.

Reprenant ma respiration, je m'en allais du lycée pour rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais pas la force de rester.

Je me devais alors de l'oublier. Oublier mon amour pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce prologue.**

 **Aimé? Pas aimé?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le premier chapitre. Il est bien écrit, mais pas corrigé.**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1.**

 **Note 1: Le chapitre 4 est déjà bien entamé, mais les autres avant ne sont pas encore corrigés.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Kimwii: Oui c'est exactement ça, comme souvent d'ailleurs. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce téléfilm alors je ça m'a donné encore l'envie de l'adapté en une petite fiction. Et voilà. :).**

 **\- Charly : Tu l'as vu comme moi :). Voilà la suite. Tu retrouveras surement quelques similitudes avec le téléfilm, mais se sera pas toujours le cas bien sûr. J'ai juste repris des petites scènes que j'avais bien aimé.**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **10 ans plus tard.**_

 _ **New-York.**_

\- Okay. J'ai enfin terminé. Tu es prêt ? On ne doit pas être en retard à l'aéroport, s'exclama la voix d'un jeune homme blond.

\- Je suis prêt depuis des lustres, Draco, répondit un homme basané.

\- Blaise ! Ton ordinateur est encore allumé sur une partie de solitaire. Grouilles-toi.

Le ledit Blaise éteignit l'écran et se retourna vers son meilleur ami et associé depuis plus de six ans.

Ils s'étaient associés pour fonder une entreprise dans le domaine du bricolage à New York, loin de leur pays natal qu'était l'Angleterre.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. Et après le lycée, ils étaient partis poursuivre leurs études en Amérique. Ensuite, après l'obtention de leur diplôme, ils avaient décidé de créer leur propre entreprise qui marchait d'ailleurs très bien.

\- Voilà ! Satisfait ! S'exclama Blaise après avoir éteint son ordinateur.

\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu.

\- Rahh, détends-toi. On va être à l'heure à l'aéroport.

\- Hn. Peter ? Appela Draco.

Un jeune homme arriva près d'eux.

\- Oui ?, demanda-t-il.

\- On y va. Alors, à dans deux semaines. Si tout se passe bien.

\- Oui, allez-y. Je garde l'entreprise, leur sourit ledit Peter.

\- D'accord. Ah et au fait, tu n'oublies pas la livraison des tuiles et des barres d'acier.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, profitez bien de vos vacances.

\- Allez Peter ! Salua Blaise.

\- Bon ! C'est parti ! Dit Draco enjoué.

\- Ouais. J'ai déjà hâte d'être en Angleterre. Enfin!

\- Hum, acquiesça Draco.

\- On va bien se reposer dans notre cher foyer, dit Blaise à Draco.

\- Tu veux parler dans la maison de ma mère, rit son ami.

\- Ouais la maison de ta mère, ricana Blaise.

 **O000oo0000ooo00oo**

 _ **Angleterre**_

Un taxi arriva pour se garer devant une maison d'un petit quartier de Godric's Hollow. Deux beaux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture, pour regarder la jolie maison qui se dressa devant eux.

\- Eh bien ! Le quartier a encore bien changé, s'exclama l'un en regardant les alentours.

\- Ouais. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans que je ne suis ne plus venu ici.

\- Moi deux.

Le taxi-man les aida à sortir leur valise du coffre.

\- Draco ! Tu veux bien arrêter de rêvasser et nous aider, s'exclama son ami envers Draco qui avait jeté un regard vers la maison d'à côté.

\- Hum...ah ouais.

Tranquillement, ils sortirent les valises du coffre, et après avoir remercié et payé le taxi-man, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur la mère de Draco qui descendit le perron en toute vitesse avec un joli sourire à ses lèvres à la vue de son fils.

\- Voilà mon fils, sourit-elle.

\- Hey maman ! Sourit en retour Draco.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est normal. Et puis jamais je n'aurais raté ton anniversaire. Tu fêtes en plus tes cinquante ans.

\- Oh, ne me le rappelle pas, rit sa mère. Blaise ça va, salua-t-elle en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

\- Narcissa. Oui très bien.

\- Allez, ne restons pas là. Venez.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec sa mère dans le salon, Draco était monté à l'étage où se trouvait son ancienne chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, il regarda dans un sourire ce qui fut son antre autrefois. Il remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Tout était encore à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné dix ans plus tôt.

Entrant dans sa chambre, il déposa ses valises au sol et son sac de voyage sur son lit, avant d'aller vers son bureau et trifouiller dans ses anciennes affaires.

\- Oh, il y a toujours les mêmes posters . Intervint Blaise en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Ouais. À peine rentré dans cette chambre que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans, rit Draco.

\- Que des souvenirs, ici.

\- Ouais et des heures à bosser et réviser.

\- Les potes qui venaient tous les samedis.

\- Les nuits blanches.

\- Les soirées jeux vidéo.

\- Par cette fenêtre je parlais avec Harry, continua Draco en regardant par la fenêtre. On hurlait pour communiquer, expliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Harry. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Ça fait quelques années, lui répondit-il en baissant la tête, laissant certains souvenirs refaire surface.

Après cela, Blaise aida son ami à ranger ses affaires, avant de descendre pour le déjeuner.

\- Ah vous voilà les garçons. Vous pouvez aller mettre la table, pendant que je finisse de préparer le repas.

\- Ouais pas de souci. Dis-moi, maman. Quelqu'un habite chez les Potter ?

\- Oui. Harry est là depuis trois mois, mais il ne va pas rester plus longtemps. Mais je croyais te l'avoir dit.

\- Euh...non. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas déménagé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais la maison était à sa grand-mère du côté de son père. Et elle est tombée très malade, alors Harry est revenu ici pour s'occuper d'elle, juste avant qu'elle ne meurt, expliqua-t-elle tristement. Mais j'aurais juré que je t'en avais parler.

\- Je pense que je m'en serais rappelé.

\- Tu sais ! Moi j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant, alors je peux te donner des trucs pour t'aider à la travailler, lui dit Blaise en posant les assiettes sur la table.

Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à l'idiotie de son ami. Il en avait l'habitude.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit dans la maison, et après avoir jeté un regard à son ami, Draco alla vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant d'aller l'ouvrir, sa mère se pointa pour la haler.

\- C'est sûrement Harry et Hermione. Je les ai invité. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa que vous vous retrouviez.

\- Quoi ? Demanda indécis Draco. Attends, maintenant !

\- Oui, acquiesça sa mère. Allez, va leur ouvrir.

Il resta figé sur place après que sa mère soit retourné vers la cuisine. Mais il se fit pousser pas son ami.

\- Allez, bouges-toi, lui dit celui-ci en le faisant avancer vers la porte.

Doucement, Draco alla ouvrir la porte. Tout de suite après il se retrouva dans les bras de son ancien ami.

\- Whaou Draco. Ça fait un bail. S'exclama Harry en brisant l'étreinte.

\- Ouais. Incroyable. Tu...tu n'as pas changé. Quoique, tu as grandi.

\- Ahaha toi aussi, rit Harry. Tu es si différent.

Il est toujours aussi beau, pensa tout de suite après Draco en regarda son ami qui lui souriait.

\- Hey Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Draco en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Harry faisait de même envers Blaise. Blaise, tu te souviens d'Hermione, dit-il après.

\- Oui bien sûr, affirma Blaise en souriant la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si toi tu t'en souviens, dit-il à Hermione. Mais j'ai fait la moitié d'un semestre en biologie avec toi, finit-il.

\- Wahou, c'est vrai que tu en as de la mémoire, ricana Draco.

\- Pourquoi seulement une moitié de semestre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Euh...eh bien j'avais eu un problème de santé quand j'avais eu mes notes de mon trimestre.

\- Oh, oui, mais oui. Ça y est je m'en souviens, s'exprima Hermione en riant. Tu as été le gars qui a vomi et s'est évanoui en voyant ses notes.

\- Oui bien vu, affirma Blaise faisant rire les deux autres.

Narcissa arriva à ce moment-là, venant ainsi souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouveaux venus.

\- Allez, venez, ne restons pas là. Le repas est enfin prêt, leur dit-elle.

\- Ouais c'est bon, arrête de ricaner Draco, bougonna Blaise.

\- Blaise ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal que Hermione ne souvienne pas tellement de toi. Elle était constamment plongée dans ses cours ou dans ses bouquins. À lire des romans à l'eau de rose, expliqua Harry en souriant à Blaise, tout en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Oui, oui tout à fait. J'aimais mes bouquins à l'eau de rose comme tu dis, bougonna faussement Hermione, faisant rire l'assemblée.

\- Harry, je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, dit Draco.

\- Oh, merci. C'est très gentil.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant de détourner le regard lorsque Narcissa les appela tous à venir pour la rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

Le petit monde alla alors dans la salle à manger où de bons petits plats étaient posés sur la table n'attendant qu'à être dégusté.

\- Alors Harry, comment c'est d'être photographe ? J'ai toujours aimé la photo, demanda Narcissa.

\- Wahou, tu es devenu photographe, s'exclama Draco impressionné.

\- Oui, affirma tout content Harry.

\- Je trouve cela génial, lui dit-il en ancrant son regard bleu dans celui vert émeraude d'Harry qui lui sourit.

\- Et toi, alors Hermione ?, intervint Blaise.

\- Eh bien après l'université, je suis revenu ici et aujourd'hui j'ai une boutique de fleurs dans le centre-ville qui s'appelle Les Quatre Saisons.

\- Tu as les plus belles roses et les plus beaux lilas de toute la ville.

\- Oh, merci Mme Malfoy. C'est un très beau compliment.

\- Rooh appelle-moi Narcissa.

\- Et en plus, c'est elle qui rédige personnellement les petits mots d'amour que les gens envoient avec les fleurs, continua Harry en regardant chaudement son ami qui se sentait gêné par les regards de la tablée. Et elle est très doué pour ça.

\- C'est formidable, lui dit Draco. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu fleuriste.

\- Oh, tu serais au courant si tu prenais des nouvelles de temps à temps, lui dit Harry.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Draco en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, lui dit en souriant Harry en se réservant un verre de limonade.

\- Alors laisse-moi te dire que ça marche dans les deux sens. Alors je ne suis pas le seul fautif. Tu l'es tout autant que moi, lui dit Draco.

\- Whaou. En tout cas moi j'ai essayé. Je t'ai même recherché sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Sérieux ?

\- Hum, hum, affirma Harry en hochant de la tête.

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire, alors il se tut, mais garda toujours un œil vers Harry qui s'était mis à discuter avec sa mère.

Alors comme ça il l'avait cherché. Il se sentit tout de même tout bêtement heureux. Parce que cela prouvait que Harry avait voulu le recontacter durant ses années écoulées. Il s'insulta mentalement d'avoir supprimé tous ses comptes sur les différents réseaux sociaux dans lesquels plus jeune il avait été inscrit. Il aurait dû au moins en garder un.

Enfin bref, ce qui était fait, était fait. Et puis maintenant il pouvait profiter de la présence d'Harry durant ses vacances pour refaire renaître leur amitié.

Amitié ? Rien que ça. Malgré toutes ces années passées, il n'avait jamais pu oublier Harry. Son premier vrai grand amour. Malgré les nombreux hommes avec lesquels il était sorti, aucun ne l'avait fait oublier Harry. Aucun. Et revoir Harry toujours aussi beau, le faisait raviver ses sentiments longtemps enfouis. Il ne savait pas si c'était mauvais ou non.

Ils mangèrent tous dans une bonne ambiance, faisant raviver certains souvenirs soit joyeux soit humiliant pour certain, comme Draco qui était devenu au fil du repas rouge de gêne.

\- C'était super que tu sois là. À une prochaine fois, dit Draco à Hermione en lui tapant la bise devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui. Avec joie, lui sourit-elle.

\- Au revoir Harry, salua Narcissa en faisant un câlin à celui-ci.

\- Au revoir Narcissa. Et merci pour ce repas. C'était super, lui sourit-il.

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

\- Merci.

\- J'étais ravi de t'avoir revu Hermione, dit Blaise à la jeune femme avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Moi aussi, lui sourit-elle doucement.

\- À très bientôt, j'espère.

\- On verra, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- C'était vraiment un plaisir de te revoir Draco, dit Harry. Et je suis vraiment désolé qu'on se soit perdu de vue.

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi, je n'utilise plus du tout, les réseaux sociaux.

\- Et si on allait prendre un café ensemble demain matin. Il se trouve que j'habite à côté au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Oh, oh. Tu pourrais m'écrire l'adresse en cas d'oubli de ma part, rit Draco.

\- Oh Draco. Ça faisait longtemps, rigola Harry en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Ouais. Eh bien je te dis à demain. Sans faute, lui dit son ami.

\- Oui, lui sourit Harry avant de haler Hermione pour lui dire de le rejoindre. À demain alors.

\- À demain.

Les deux amis s'en allèrent laissant Draco un moment sur le pas de la porte. Après l'avoir fermé, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers la vitre de la porte.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Intervint Blaise.

\- Merde Blaise, sursauta Draco. Rien. Rien du tout. Lui répondit Draco avant de s'en aller.

Blaise fit la moue et regarda à son tour à travers la vitre, avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre son ami.

\- Tu as déjà fini de ranger tes affaires, demanda Draco en voyant son ami entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Ouais. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu l'as gardé. Dit Blaise en prenant l'album du lycée qui était posé sur l'une des petites commodes.

\- Bah oui. Normal.

\- Je me souviens qu'il y avait de sacrées photos, lui dit Blaise en l'ouvrant.

\- Ouais.

\- Tiens c'est Hermione, dit-il en tombant sur une des photos. Elle était vraiment mignonne à l'époque.

\- Et aujourd'hui elle ne l'est plus ?

\- Tu rigoles. Elle l'est toujours. Même encore plus.

\- Hum, si elle te plaît, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec elle ?, demanda Draco.

\- Le clown de la classe et la meilleure élève. Si ça avait seulement une chance de fonctionner. Moi j'en doute.

\- Tu as un bon boulot maintenant. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Ça c'est vrai, rit Blaise. Je me suis arrangé. Bien évolué. Et puis en plus on peut dire que je suis devenu un bon parti, continua-t-il en tournant les pages pour tomber sur une page où une lettre y était accrochée.

Fronçant des sourcils, il la prit en main et se leva du lit tout en l'ouvrant.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Draco concentré à ranger le foutoir sur son ancien bureau.

\- Oh, fit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. Très cher Harry, commença-t-il à lire faisant se retourner vivement Draco vers lui. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne tu es dans ma vie et durant toutes ses années qu'a duré notre amitié...

\- At-attend, qu'est-ce-...qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?, intervint Draco tentant de reprendre la lettre des mains de son ami.

\- Je me rappelle de la première fois..., continua Blaise en évitant Draco qui essayait de lui reprendre la lettre. Que je t'ai vu, j'en ai retenu tous les détails, comme si c'était hier.

\- Arrête, rend-la-moi. C'est à moi, s'énerva Draco.

\- Et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lit Blaise en, relevant la tête vers son ami qui le regarda énervé et gêné. Mais c'est une lettre d'amour adressé à Harry. Une putain de lettre d'amour.

\- Ouais, ouais et alors.

\- Je savais qu'il te plaisait à l'époque, mais pas que tu en étais amoureux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, lui dit Draco en s'avança vers lui soudainement pour lui reprendre la lettre. Même pas à Harry.

\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du mal à exprimer tes sentiments ?

\- Je n'ai pas du mal à exprimer mes sentiments. Maintenant rend-la-moi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mon vieux. Mais tu ne lui as jamais donné ta lettre. Alors me dis pas que tu t'es exprimé.

\- Putain Blaise, tu m'énerves. Tu sais très bien que c'était impossible. Au lycée tout le monde voulait sortir avec lui. J'étais seulement son ami. Pour moi c'est désormais juste une amourette de jeunesse. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, qu'il ne l'ait pas su. Alors on va oublier cette histoire, lui dit Draco avant de réussir à lui arracher la lettre des mains.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Allez, on va se coucher.

\- Il n'est même pas neuf heures.

\- C'est le décalage horaire.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Allez bonne nuit, salua Draco en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme tu veux, dit Blaise en s'en allant. Dors bien mon poulet, finit-il en sortant de la chambre.

\- C'est ça ouais, grommela Draco les yeux fermés.

Doucement il se laissa porter par le sommeil, car il était réellement fatigué.

Demain sera un autre jour.

 **O000oo0000ooo00oo**

\- Bonjour maman, salua Draco en entrant dans le salon où sa mère était assise avec un album de photos sur ses genoux et des photos éparpillés sur la table basse.

\- Oh, bonjour mon chéri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'essayant près d'elle.

\- Oh, je me suis mise à regarder les photos et j'y suis toujours, lui sourit-elle. Là, c'est quand tu es entré en maternelle, lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'une des photos où il était jeune.

Il devait avoir six ans. Il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, avec ses cheveux blonds platine coiffés en arrière.

\- Wahou, j'étais un beau petit garçon.

\- Oui, rit la mère. Je trouve aussi que tu es un beau petit garçon. Regarde là, tu es avec Harry. Vous étiez trop chou quand vous étiez petits.

\- Oui, sourit doucement en regardant la photo sur laquelle lui et Harry était dans les bras de l'un et l'autre souriant de toutes leurs dents à l'objectif. Wahou, maman. Et celle-là. Qu'est-ce tu portais ?, rit Draco.

\- Oui, oui je sais. C'était à une soirée déguisée. Là, c'était ma meilleure amie, Isabella, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une jeune femme.

\- C'était ?

\- Oui. On était très lié à l'époque, lui expliqua Narcissa une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oh, eh bien disons qu'on s'est perdu de vue, lui dit-elle en haussant une épaule.

\- Comment ça ?, insista doucement Draco.

\- En fait c'est...c'est à cause de ton père. Isabella était sorti avec lui quelque temps, mais ce n'était pas très sérieux et nous on s'était vu deux-trois fois, puis six mois plus tard... Il faut savoir que ton père était charmant, drôle et aussi très gentil. Alors on est tombé amoureux. J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec Isabella parce qu'elle était en colère et très blessé aussi et... Enfin, elle était anéantie et moi aussi.

\- J'avoue que ça me surprend, s'exprima Draco surpris par les propos de sa mère.

\- Oh, tu sais ça n'a rien de vraiment surprenant. Les relations ça va et ça vient, tu sais. Parce que les gens changent.

\- Non je veux dire...Que papa ait eu cet effet sur les femmes, rit le fils.

\- Ah, il était charmant et il avait beaucoup de charisme et surtout il était très sexy.

\- Wahou, ok t'as raison, rigola Draco accompagné de sa mère.

\- Ces photos c'est vraiment tout ce qui me reste de lui, continua-t-elle en lui montrant l'une de elle et son père. Et il me manque, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

\- Il me manque à moi aussi, intervint Draco en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, souffla sa mère.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, savourant cette étreinte mère-fils. La première depuis l'arrivée de Draco. Et sûrement pas la dernière.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous dis alors à la prochaine.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3.**

 **Note 1 : Alors les chapitres 4 et 5 sont déjà finis, il manque plus que j'écrives l'épilogue.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Charly: Salut :) alors tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Me je peux te dire que tu étais sur la bonne voie :). J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

 **Je vous dis alors bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Draco, après avoir fini son atelier de peinture, avait réussi à parler avec Harry, mais ça avait été bref, car ce dernier devait partir rejoindre Hermione, alors il lui avait accordé que peu de temps. Et au grand dam de Draco, leur discussion, n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait espéré. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion d'en avoir une, la prochaine fois.

Là, le blond, était allongé sur son lit avec seulement un bas de pyjama. Après être rentré chez lui, il était monté rapidement prendre une douche pour enlever les taches de peinture qui ornaient certaines parties de son corps.

Concentré sur la lecture d'une interview publiée dans le magazine qu'il tenait en main, il ne vit pas son ami Blaise entrer dans sa chambre avec un air béat sur le visage.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce tu fabriques ? Intervint Blaise en se s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit de son ami.

\- Tu vois bien que je suis en train lire.

\- Bah oui.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Tu es vraiment idiot parfois Blaise. Tu me fais peur, continua Draco toujours en train lire.

\- Mouais. Alors comment c'était ta journée avec Harry.

\- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu.

\- Menteur.

\- C'est la vérité. Et puis, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter avec ça.

\- Je sais, mais tu me connais. Je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit.

\- Malheureusement, grogna le blond.

\- En tout cas, moi j'ai passé une excellente journée.

\- Tu m'en diras temps.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai même un rendez-vous avec Hermione ce soir.

\- Ah vraiment ?, s'intéressa Draco en refermant son magazine.

\- Oui, vraiment. Elle m'a enfin dit oui pour aller boire un verre.

\- Et tu penses faire quoi après ça, hum.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu veux être plus qu'un ami pour elle, je suppose.

\- Comme toi pour Harry ?

\- Merde Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens toujours à moi et à Harry. On parle de toi là. Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à toi.

\- Ok. Alors oui j'aimerais aller plus loin avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle.

\- Tu veux que je te donne un conseil.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Sois naturel et honnête. Et n'en fais pas trop.

\- Ça fait deux conseils. Mais j'en fais jamais trop, dit Blaise.

\- On s'en fout. Tu en es sûr de ça ?, lui dit Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon, ouais, c'est peut-être vrai, mais tu me connais. J'ai toujours été comme ça hein.

\- Oui, et bien ne le sois pas ce soir, si tu veux que ça se passe bien.

\- Hum. Mais crois pas que je vais te lâcher de sitôt avec Harry. C'est quand que tu vas enfin lui donner ta lettre ?

\- Blaise ! Le prévint Draco d'un regard noir.

\- Tu sais quoi je vais aller me préparer.

\- Oui voilà fait ça, lui dit le blond en le poussant de son lit.

Éjecter du lit de son ami, Blaise s'en alla dans un éclat de rire, laissant son ami faussement énervé derrière lui.

Draco se rallongea sur le lit et migra son regard vers son plafond. Il se mit à réfléchir. Même si ça l'énervait que Blaise le lui dise tout le temps maintenant qu'il était au courant pour la lettre, c'était vrai que maintenant il pouvait enfin aller voir Harry et tout lui dire.

Puis avec ce qui s'était passé ce midi avec Harry, cela devrait l'encourager à la faire. Mais il restait encore sceptique.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, la tension qu'il y avait eu avec Harry à ce moment-là avait été étrange certes, mais pas du tout dérangeante pour lui. Mais pour Harry cela avait été autre chose. En plus, tout le reste de la journée, lui et Harry s'étaient à peine reparlés.

Fronçant des sourcils légèrement, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme autrefois, Harry était bien trop ancré dans ses pensées.

 **O000oo000ooo00**

\- Harry je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry était allé retrouver sa meilleure amie dans le meilleur café de la ville. Il lui avait alors raconté ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avec Draco, mais surtout ce qui lui avait dit le midi et la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux après ses mots.

\- Hermione ! Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là. Tu aurais bien vu que la situation était...

\- Et alors, ce n'est deux fois rien. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, lui dit son ami en roulant des yeux.

\- Mouais tu as peut-être raison, souffla Harry.

\- D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de Draco, tu lui as toujours pas dit que tu allais bientôt te fiancer ? rajouta innocemment Hermione en apportant son verre à sa bouche.

\- Non, soupira le brun. A vrai dire, je n'y ai même pas pensé.

\- Oh moi qui pensé que le fait que tu allais enfin te fiancer te rendait heureux.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Hum, je sais pas. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un mais.

\- Mais, sourit faussement le brun. Je me demande depuis quelques jours, si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter la demande de Ron. Je trouve que ça va un peu trop vite.

\- Ça fait quand même plus de deux ans que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Oui, mais c'est encore tôt pour ça. Et puis durant ses deux années passées ensemble, on s'est pas mal beaucoup disputé. Tu en avais été témoin.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous avez toujours su comment surmonter vos problèmes.

\- Pas toujours. Ron est quand même assez susceptible et surtout très jaloux et possessif. Et parfois je n'aime pas ces aspects-là de lui. Il le sait, mais il s'en fout. Pour lui c'est normal.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, oui je l'aime. Bien sûr. Sinon je ne lui aurais pas dit oui, dit Harry peu sûr de lui.

\- C'est qui que tu essayes de convaincre. Toi ou moi ?, lui demanda sérieusement Hermione en voyant l'air confus de son ami après lui avoir répondu.

\- Personne Hermione. Je suis sûr de mon amour pour lui, grogna légèrement Harry.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu sais que Ron et moi on ne s'entend pas très souvent parce que je le trouve quand même un brin idiot, mais surtout, trop sur de lui. Mais malgré tout il a toujours su faire preuve de gentillesse et d'amour envers toi. Et ce n'est rien que pour ça, que je peux le tolérer.

\- Je sais Mione, lui sourit Harry. Bon, parlons d'autres choses veux-tu ? Comment se passent les ventes de tes fleurs ce mois-ci ?

\- Très bien, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu hier et aujourd'hui la visite de Blaise. Et ce soir on sort boire un verre ensemble.

\- Sérieusement ?, fit Harry un peu surpris.

\- Oui. Il m'avait proposé hier aussi de sortir le soir, mais je lui ai dit non. Et aujourd'hui il a retenté sa chance après m'avoir récité de jolis mots romantiques, dont je doute encore un peu que ce soit de lui. Mais, j'ai fini par dire oui, parce que malgré tout je le trouve...craquant, rajouta-t-elle en riant faisant sourire Harry.

\- Mais... ! Dit-il attendant la suite.

\- Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas honnête et que c'est histoire d'être un amusement.

\- Hum...je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne pense pas. Après, toi seul peut le savoir.

\- Ouais, je verrais.

\- Voilà ! Alors tu vas passer ce soir une bonne soirée, hein. Parce que ça fait bien longtemps qu'un garçon ne t'a pas invité à aller boire un verre.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais en profiter, lui sourit Hermione.

\- À ta soirée alors, dit Harry en levant son verre de coca pour trinquer avec celui de son ami.

\- À ma soirée, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

Tranquillement, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et à profiter la fin de leur après-midi.

 **O000oo000ooo0oo**

Draco descendit les escaliers, apprêté de la tête aux pieds, pour sortir. Mais avant de passer la porte il se fit haler par sa mère qui était postée dans le salon.

\- Oui, fit-il.

\- Tient, j'ai retrouvé mon carnet d'adresses. Tu m'as dit que tu en avais besoin.

\- Ah, super ! Merci, lui sourit son fils en allant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui, je vais faire un tour en ville.

\- Seul ?

\- Oui, Blaise est...occupé ce soir.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Je ne veux pas le déranger plus que ça. Il est très occupé.

\- Oh. Mais tu es content de l'avoir retrouvé en quelque sorte.

\- Euh...eh bien oui, mais pourquoi tu...

\- J'ai toujours su que Harry était une personne importante pour toi. Et surtout j'ai toujours su que c'était plus que de l'amitié que tu avais pour lui.

\- Maman...

\- Non Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. Je t'ai dit ça, histoire que tu saches ce que je sais.

\- Je vois, répondit Draco encore un peu sceptique. Bon, je vais aller. Merci encore pour le carnet.

\- De rien mon chéri, lui sourit sa mère.

Sans plus attendre, il s'en alla, laissant sa mère dans le salon plonger dans ses pensées.

L'air frais du dehors lui claqua le visage et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il faisait moins chaud que ce matin et c'était bien plus supportable.

Comme habituellement, son regard se riva vers la maison d'à côté. Il se demanda alors si Harry était rentré chez lui.

Il pesait le pour et le contre pour aller voir si c'était le cas. Cependant il se fit couper dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de moteur près de lui.

Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit une belle décapotable grise se garer devant la maison d'Harry et un grand homme roux en sortir.

Le roux en question, contourna sa voiture, pour se diriger vers la maison d'Harry. Mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée et que celle-ci demeura close, Draco sortit de sa torpeur et s'élança vers l'inconnu.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda le roux.

\- Je vous ai demandé si je pouvais vous aider.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Je vous ai vu essayer d'ouvrir la porte de cette maison. Vous en connaissez le propriétaire ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ah vous connaissez Harry.

\- Je vois que vous aussi. Et vous êtes ?

\- La moindre des politesses c'est que vous vous présentiez d'abord.

\- Je vois. Je suis Ron. Ron Weasley. La fiancée d'Harry. Et vous ?

\- Je..., il fut coupé par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Harry chéri. Surprise ! Se retourna le fameux Ron pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

\- Oui, ça pour une surprise, s'en est une, lui sourit Harry.

\- Cependant son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit derrière Ron, Draco, figé sur place.

\- Draco !

Il se détacha du roux et se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Ah alors son nom c'est Draco.

\- Euh...oui. Ron je te présente un bon ami à moi Draco et Draco je te présente mon...

\- Ton fiancé. Je crois j'ai compris, fit le blond brusquement, sortant de sa transe.

\- Euh oui, souffla le brun très mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver. Ron, c'était un plaisir, lui dit Draco en lui tendant sa main.

Main qui se fit serrer par celle bien rugueuse de son opposant.

\- Moi de même, lui sourit le roux.

\- Harry, passe une bonne soirée, termina Draco avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Harry regarda d'un drôle d'air son ami s'en aller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal à l'aise. Pire encore.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par Ron qui entoura d'un de ses bras, sa taille.

\- Tu vas enfin me faire visiter ta maison d'enfance ?, lui susurra Ron à son oreille.

\- Oui, oui, lui sourit, d'un sourire un brin crispé, le brun. Viens, entrons.

Harry fit entrer son fiancé chez lui, mais avant de fermer la porte, il regarda la rue face à lui, mais plus précisément le chemin que le blond avait pris pour s'en aller.

Il ressentait encore une certaine gêne.

Draco lui avait paru, distant et peut-être un peu froid aussi.

Il devait absolument aller lui parler. Pour s'expliquer.

 **O000oo000ooo0oo**

\- Tu es toute en beauté ce soir, dit Blaise en reluquant Hermione assise à une table du Middle, face à lui.

\- Je peux en dire de même pour toi, lui sourit la jeune femme. Mais merci pour le compliment.

\- Mais de rien, lui sourit en retour le brun. Alors as-tu passé une bonne journée ?

\- Comme toujours. Les ventes ont été très concluantes, lui sourit Hermione.

\- C'est une très bonne chose alors.

\- Tout à fait. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est comment la vie à New York ?

\- C'est intense et cool, je dirais. J'aime beaucoup, bien que parfois l'Angleterre me manque.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je voyage beaucoup et durant mes voyages lorsque je reste trop longtemps, j'ai toujours cette envie de rentrée à la maison.

\- Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça.

\- Et voilà pour vous, s'exclama soudainement la voix d'un des serveurs, qui venait leur apporter leur commande.

\- Merci, répondirent en concerts les deux jeunes gens.

\- À notre petite soirée tranquille, dit Blaise en levant son verre.

\- Oui, fit de même Hermione.

Après avoir trinqué, ils profitèrent de leur soirée pour parler de leur vie respectif. Et tout au long de leur discussion, Hermione apprenait à connaître un Blaise bien différent de celui d'autrefois, même si avant ils n'avaient pas été ami, mais seulement des connaissances.

 **O000oo000ooo0**

 **POV Draco**

Après avoir quitté Harry et son...fiancé, je mettais diriger vers l'adresse de l'ancienne meilleure amie de ma mère.

D'ailleurs ma mère ne savait pas que je me trouvais en ce moment même devant la maison de la fameuse Isabella.

J'avais trouvé son adresse dans le carnet d'adresses que ma mère m'avait donnée plus tôt. Je me suis dit que ce serait une très bonne idée d'aller en personne inviter son ancienne amie à la fête d'anniversaire de ma mère.

J'espérais qu'elle accepterait mon invitation. Après nous verrons.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller sonner à la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit déjà sur une femme de l'âge de ma mère à peu près. Elle était brune, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Elle était petite taille, et possédait un visage assez fin, avec de grands yeux noisette. C'était une très belle femme, je trouvais.

Je la vis froncer des sourcils lorsqu'elle me vit.

M'avançant vers elle, je tentais de faire bonne figure.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je pour commencer. Je suis Drago Malefoy, le fils de Narcissa et...

\- Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

Merci, lui souris-je.

\- C'est vos parents qui vous envoie ou...

\- Non, non. Ma mère ne sait pas que je suis ici. Et mon père est décédé depuis cinq ans.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Eh bien en fait, je sais que vous et ma mère vous ne vous parlez plus. Je trouve cela assez dommage. Alors je me suis permis de venir vous remettre en mains propres une carte d'invitation pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je serais content si vous venez et je suis sûr que ma mère sera tout aussi contente de vous y voir.

\- Eh bien je ne m'attends pas à cela, me dit-elle un peu surprise. Mais je vais prendre votre invitation. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, lui souris-je en lui tendant la carte. Merci.

\- Hum.

\- Au revoir et désolé d'être venue à l'improviste.

\- C'est bon, me dit-elle en acceptant mes excuses.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je m'en allais, un peu content de moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant chez moi. Et sur le perron de la maison d'Harry, je vis celui-ci assis.

Il ne m'avait pas vu, alors je tentais de me faire discret pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas encore lui parler. Pas maintenant du moins. Malheureusement ma tentative échoua, puisque j'entendis Harry m'aborder.

Je me retournais vers lui et je le vis venir vers moi avec une mine que je qualifierais, de décomposée.

\- Harry ! Dis-je.

\- Tu tombe bien, je voulais te voir. Pour parler.

\- Harry, il se fait tard et je suis épuisé. On pourrait se parler demain . Proposais-je.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?, fit Harry, dépité.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est... J'ai passé ma journée dehors et là j'aspire juste à aller dormir.

\- D'accord, me souffla-t-il.

Je m'en voulais d'agir comme ça avec lui, mais fallait me comprendre. Je n'avais pas encore la force de lui parler. J'étais encore dégoûté de la nouvelle, pour ses fiançailles.

\- D'accord. Demain matin je t'attendrais à meuf heure chez moi. On ira faire un tour, pour parler de la préparation de la fête de ta mère et de...nous. Ça te va?, me dit-il.

\- Oui, oui pas de souci. Je suis d'accord, concédais-je.

Après un signe de la main, il se détourna de moi et commença à rentrer chez lui. Mais subitement, je le vis s'arrêter et se retourner légèrement vers moi.

\- Tu sais...j'allais te le dire. Mais je ne savais pas comment, me dit-il, avant de reprendre sa route.

Lorsque je ne vis plus Harry dans mon champ de vision, je repris une respiration normale.

C'est vrai que de savoir qu'Harry allait se fiancer, me briser le cœur. Et cette constatation prouvait que, malgré toutes ses années séparées de l'un et de l'autre, j'avais toujours des sentiments à son égard. Même si j'avais un tant soit peu réussi à les enfouir au plus profonds de moi.

Cependant depuis mes retrouvailles avec Harry, mes sentiments étaient remontés à la surface et je faisais tout mon possible pour y faire abstraction.

Je plongeais ma main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon où se trouvait la lettre. Lettre que je gardais maintenant constamment avec moi. Je l'apportais devant mes yeux et l'ouvris.

Je me mis à lire quelques lignes, avant de souffler de dépit. Doucement, je la remis à sa place en regardant la maison d'Harry, avant de rentrer à mon tour chez moi, pour attendre nerveusement le lendemain.

 **FIN POV Draco**

En remettant sa lettre dans sa poche, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait mal mise. De ce fait, à chaque pas qu'il faisait en rentrant chez lui, la lettre se mit à sortir petit à petit de sa poche, pour glisser totalement de la poche et s'envoler vers le sol, puis un peu plus loin, jusqu'à aller se coincer entre deux petits bosquets près du porche de la maison d'Harry.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrivera bientôt, étant donnée qu'elle est déjà écrite.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde :). Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 .**

 **Note 1: On arrive enfin à la fin de cette mini-fic. Dans ce chapitre, Harry prend enfin conscience qu'il ne désire pas réellement se fiancé avec Ron après avoir vécu un moment intense avec Draco. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir :p.**

 **Note 2: Je m'excuses pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Réponses aux review anonymes:**

 **\- Babou : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction. C'est qu'Harry est disons... assez superficiel. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Kiss :)**

 **\- Hermoni : C'est vrai qu'on est triste pour Draco ;(. Mais plus pour longtemps :P. Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira :). Kiss**

 **\- Charly: Eh oui voilà le fameux fiancé de Harry, tu étais bien sur la bonne voie :P. La suite, là voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss.**

 **Bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Draco à Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du terrain de rugby du lycée.

\- Parce que ici j'arrive mieux à réfléchir. Viens, lui dit alors Harry en lui faisant un signe de lui suivre dans les gradins.

\- C'était ta place préférée, si je m'en souviens bien, dit Draco lorsqu'il vit Harry s'asseoir à une place bien précise.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, lui sourit le brun.

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler.

\- À vrai dire, maintenant je ne sais pas trop de quoi, rit le brun nerveusement.

\- Oh, et bien parlons de la préparation de la fête, c'est déjà pas mal. Tu as déjà des idées.

\- Hum...oui. J'ai eu une idée. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire une petite fête dans votre jardin qu'on décorera avec des ballons et des guirlandes. Et qu'après on pourrait faire une surprise, comme … faire défiler des photos-souvenirs grâce à rétro-projecteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ça me plaît beaucoup.

\- Tu me rassures, souffla le brun en baissant la tête. Draco...je...tu sais...je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir toute suite dit que j'allais me fiancer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ta vie privée et...

\- Non, rien à voir, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas mais... Je me sens ridiculement bête.

\- Harry, je t'assure, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je veux juste savoir c'est pour … quand.

\- Après que j'ai vendu la maison. Ron est...pressé.

\- Bah voyons, grogna le blond.

\- Hum ?

\- Non, rien. On y va. Parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à faire chez toi.

\- Ah oui, sourit doucement Harry. Merci, dit-il alors.

\- De ?

\- Juste, merci, reprit Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

C'est alors en silence, que les deux amis, quittèrent le terrain de foot, pour entrer chez Harry.

Lorsque Harry arriva chez lui, il laissa le blond dans le jardin pour qu'il puisse finir la peinture.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la cuisine, la sonnette se mit à retentir dans toute la maison.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur une jeune femme qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Fronçant des sourcils, il se demanda qui cette personne pouvait bien être.

\- Bonjour, fit la jeune inconnue. Je suis Cho Chang, agent immobilier. On m'a demandé de venir expertiser cette maison. Vous êtes bien Harry Potter.

\- Euh...oui, mais je n'ai pas encore fait appel à une agence immobilière.

\- Pas vous, mais votre fiancé euh..., elle chercha dans ses papiers le nom, Euh...à voilà Mr Weasley. C'est bien ça.

\- Oui, mais..., tenta de s'exprimer le brun.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Euh...oui, finit par dire Harry, bien trop estomaqué.

La jeune femme entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- C'est très grand et très jolie. Mais la décoration n'est pas vraiment moderne.

\- C'est normal, la maison appartenait à ma grand-mère.

\- Oh, bien. Alors il faudra faire quelques changements.

\- C'est déjà prévu. D'ailleurs pouvez-vous revenir quand la maison sera en état d'être en vente ? Je vous appellerais moi-même.

\- Oh, bon d'accord. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que cette maison se vendra bien vite après quelques changements. Beaucoup de jeunes familles recherchent se genre de maison, en plus le quartier est plutôt tranquille, non ?

\- Oui, oui, très. Désolé, je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je vous jette dehors, mais...

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Nous nous disons à la prochaine fois alors, fit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Oui, sourit quand même agréablement Harry.

Il raccompagna l'agent immobilier à la porte et après un dernier au revoir, il referma la porte, non sans souffler.

Ron avait osé engager une agence immobilière, sans lui en avoir d'abord parlé. Il allait le tuer. Pire encore.

Ronald Weasley était un beau jeune homme. Il était roux, avec de beaux yeux bleus. Il était assez grand et plutôt assez musclé. Il était le genre d'homme que beaucoup de monde se retournait dans la rue à son passage.

Malheureusement pour ces gens-là, celui-ci était en couple depuis plus de deux ans avec un homme tout aussi beau que lui. Harry Potter. L'homme à qui il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qui avait dit oui.

Ron en avait été très content. Il avait eu peur que Harry ne souhaite pas encore s'engager dans une vraie relation. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux et impatient de se lier à lui.

Cependant, la vente de la maison de la grand-mère de ce dernier prenait trop de temps. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'agir en engageant une agence immobilière. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui en veuille autant.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça. Mais à moi, gronda Harry face à Ron.

\- Harry, je voulais simplement t'aider. Je me suis dit que...

\- J'ai dit que je m'en chargerais, le coupa Harry. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps. Ce n'est pas facile de vendre un endroit dans lequel on a vécu une bonne partie de sa vie et où il y a des souvenirs. Peux-tu comprendre ça ?, dit Harry, énervé.

\- Ok, ok, je suis désolé, dit le roux en levant les mains en signe de paix. Mais je suis tellement pressé de faire de toi mon compagnon pour la vie, que je voulais juste...

\- Peut-être mais tu aurais dû rester à ta place, le coupa Harry.

\- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, je pensais pas en mal en faisant ça, lui souffla le roux en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Hum, se calma quelque peu le brun. Je finis la maison et après je recontacterais l'agent immobilier, soupira le brun contre le torse de Ron.

\- Ok, fit Ron avant d'aller embrasser Harry qui répondit doucement.

\- Bien, s'exclama Ron en rompant le baiser, je dois aller en ville, on se voit ce soir .

\- Oui, je serais avec Hermione.

\- Oh, ok. À ce soir.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois son brun, avant de sortir de la maison.

Alors qu'il descendit le perron, il aperçut un bout de papier coincé entre les feuilles d'un bosquet. Il se pencha et attrapa le bout de papier qui était en fait une petite lettre pliée. Fronçant des sourcils, il la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il lit les lignes qui étaient écrites sur la feuille.

À la fin, ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom de l'auteur. Un froncement de sourcils désagréable se montra sur son visage. Légèrement énervé, il rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers le jardin où il savait trouver l'émetteur de la lettre.

\- Je ne dérange pas, j'espère, s'exclama Ron en entrant dans le jardin.

Draco se retourna vers lui et fronça légèrement des sourcils à sa vue.

\- Euh...non. Je peux t'aider .

\- J'aimerais juste te parler. Tu as une minute ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Draco un brin sceptique.

\- Tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis longtemps.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, alors c'est quoi cette lettre. Demanda le roux en sortant la lettre.

\- Oh...je...

\- C'est bien une lettre d'amour à destination de Harry écrite par toi ?, le coupa le roux.

\- Oui, mais où l'a tu trouvé ?

\- Dehors.

\- Tu ne l'as...montré à personne, demanda Draco, quelque peu angoissé.

\- Non, rassure-toi. Alors je suppose que Harry n'en a pas eu connaissance.

\- Non. Mais il ne le sera pas. Puis-je la récupérer ?

\- Euh...non. Je vais plutôt la garder. Tu as tout intérêt de garder ça pour toi. Harry est à moi. On va se fiancer. Tu finis ce que tu as à faire ici, puis tu tiens éloigné de lui. Compris ! Dit Ron sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Sinon quoi ? Fit le blond en se rapprochant du roux.

\- Reste loin de lui, fit le roux en s'en allant laissant le blond un brin énervé.

Draco regarda ce satané roux partir, non sans lui jetant un dernier regard noir. Comme s'il avait peur de lui.

\- Pfff...souffla le blond.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-il alors. Comment allait-il récupérer sa lettre ? Il aurait du y faire plus attention, mieux encore, il aurait du la laisser chez lui. Franchement, à quoi il pensait.

N'ayant plus l'envie de travailler, il s'en alla chez lui, légèrement dépité.

 **O000oooo000ooo00**

\- Putain, Blaise je crois que je suis foutu.

\- Mais non, il t'a dit qu'il ça allait rester entre vous, donc je ne pense pas qu'il le dise à Harry. Dans son intérêt à lui, en plus. Mais franchement, tu aurais dû m'écouter. Tu aurais dû lui dire tes sentiments.

\- Blaise on va pas revenir là-dessus, fit le blond en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Ok, ok, soupira Blaise. Harry, fit-il alors soudainement.

\- Quoi Harry ? Demanda le blond.

\- Salut, fit une voix près de Draco.

\- Harry, fit-il en se retournant vers la source. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu boire un verre avec Hermione et...Ron.

\- Ah, fit le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? proposa le brun timidement.

\- Euh...non, non, on va vous laisser entre vous.

\- Si je vous propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, fit Harry.

\- Oui, mais non, de tout manière on allait pas tarder à rentrer.

\- Oh, je vois, murmura Harry. Bien, alors à demain.

\- Euh...demain je ne pourrais pas venir. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Quoi ? Euh... et bien..qui suis-je pour t'obliger à venir, répliqua Harry, ahuris. Bon, à un autre jour alors.

\- Oui.

Draco se sentit mal lorsqu'il vit le brun partir vers une table, là où se trouvait Hermione et Ron qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Il détourna la tête, et laissa échapper la tension qui s'était installé en lui. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rappela la tête dépité qu'Harry avait fait avant de s'en aller. Il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait légèrement blessé. Mais il n'avait plus la force de se retrouver près du brun. Il l'aimait trop. Tellement, qu'il en avait mal. Ses sentiments étaient vraiment beaucoup trop forts. À force, il n'arriverait plus à les contenir.

Il avait sérieusement hâte de fêter l'anniversaire de sa mère et de repartir reprendre sa vie, loin d'Harry. Même si de penser ça, lui fit mal au cœur. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ou peut-être que si. Mais il ne voulait pas songer à la seule possibilité qu'il avait, pour estomper le douleur qu'il avait au cœur.

Faisant un signe de tête à Blaise, il s'en allèrent sous les yeux d'un Harry qui se posait plein de question sur l'attitude distante et étrange du blond depuis hier.

Il voyait bien que celui-ci avait changer d'attitude depuis qu'il était au courant pour lui et Ron. Le voir comme ça avec lui, le peiné grandement. Il ne voulait pas que le blond ait une tel attitude envers lui.

Il y avait eu un tel malaise entre eux maintenant que s'en était déroutant. Il l'avait sentit aujourd'hui sur le terrain de foot et ce soir au bar. Et puis, que le blond lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas venir demain sans explication, était encore plus étrange.

Non, il devait parler à Draco. Maintenant. Prestement, il se leva de sa chaise sous le regard ahuris de sa meilleurs amie et de son futur fiancé.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je...je viens de penser à un truc important que j'ai...oublié de faire. Je dois vraiment y aller, mentit-il effrontément.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver.

\- Oui, oui maintenant. Je suis désolé. Mais vous, restez ici. Profiter pour apprendre à mieux à vous connaître et tout, continua le brun en mettant sa veste. Je dois vraiment aller, finit-il en s'en allant rapidement, sous les yeux encore plus choqués de Ron.

 **O000oooo000ooo00**

Harry se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de la maison de Draco. Il toqua, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une Narcissa bien surprise par sa visite tardive.

\- Harry !

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, est-ce que Draco est là ? J'aimerais lui parler. C'est important.

\- Euh...oui, oui tu le trouveras dans sa chambre. Entre ! Fit Narcissa en se dégageant du passage.

\- Merci, remercia Harry.

Sans plus tarder, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco qui était fermé.

Doucement, il toqua à la porte de celle-ci. Il entendit une voix étouffé s'élever. Respirant un bon coup, il ouvrit la porte, pour tomber sur Draco qui était allongé, torse nu, sur le ventre.

Il entra plus franchement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Blaise, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, marmonna le blond contre son coussin.

\- Ce n'est pas Blaise, fit alors Harry.

D'un bon, Draco se releva, pour faire face à un Harry légèrement rouge.

\- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que..., bredouilla le blond.

\- Je...mince maintenant que je me retrouve ici, je me sens un peu bête, dit Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais venu pour te parler, parce que je..., mais il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le blond se lever exposant un peu plus son torse blanc immaculé, finement musclé. Euh...je crois qu'en fait c'était une mauvaise idée, dit Harry en déglutissant.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter pour se parler, comme tu l'as suggéré. Mais de quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- À vrai dire je...me demandais pourquoi tu...agissais étrangement depuis...depuis hier avec moi, fit Harry en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur le bureau.

\- Oh, euh...je suis désolé que mon comportement t'ait mis mal, ce n'était pas mon intention...c'est juste que..

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

\- Merde, maintenant c'est moi qui me sens un peu bête, rit nerveusement le blond avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur son lit. Écoute Harry... commença-t-il.

\- Hum..., fit Harry en se rapprochant du blond, jusqu'à alors s'asseoir près de lui sur le rebord du lit.

Je crois que...je crois que..., mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il repensa à sa discussion avec Ron plus tôt et le fait que ce dernier avait sa lettre.

\- Draco ! Appela doucement Harry en voyant le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco était à deux doigts de craquer, surtout lorsqu'il sentit le souffle d'Harry se répercuter contre sa joue. Il était beaucoup trop proche de lui. Trop proche.

Pourtant, là maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, embrasser le brun de tout son saoul.

Sa pulsion fut alors plus forte que sa raison. Lentement, il s'approcha d'un Harry qui le regardait attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint, sauf les lèvres soudaines de Draco qui vinrent se poser sur celles plus douces de Harry qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Harry se figea sur place tant la stupeur était là. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda le visage du blond qui avait les yeux fermés. Et là, un truc se passa en lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et une douce chaleur monta en lui. Chaleur qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit le blond quémander l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il accepta, en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres laissant ainsi la langue chaude de Draco pénétrer en son sein pour aller caresser la sienne.

Doucement il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller dans le baiser qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Lorsqu'il sentit Harry enfin répondre à son baiser, une bulle de bonheur éclata en lui. De fait, il apprécia encore plus le baiser, collant ainsi un peu plus le brun tout contre lui. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs posé ses mains sur son torse, le faisant ainsi frissonner de plaisir. Les mains d'Harry étaient chaudes et douces.

En sentant les mains de Draco se glisser sous sa veste, puis sous son pull, Harry rouvrit les yeux et se rendit alors compte ce qu'il était en train de faire. Brusquement, il repoussa le blond qui le regarda ébahis, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse, sans laisser le temps au blond de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Draco se laisser alors tomber lourdement sur son lit avec la respiration hachée.

\- Merde, jura-t-il alors.

 **O000oooo000ooo00**

Harry avait eu du mal à dormir la nuit passée. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait embrasser Draco. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à la scène, son corps se mettait à se réchauffer et à …..réagir. Tout simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que le baiser échangé avec Draco, l'avait laissé indifférents, car ça avait été tout le contraire. Le baiser avait été doux et agréable. Il pouvait encore ressentir les lèvres du blond contre les siennes, tant le baiser avait été délicieux. Tout simplement.

Un souffle de dépit sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il était dans son salon. Il se mit alors à penser à Ron. Il avait aimé embrasser un autre homme que lui. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne s'en voulait pas. C'était ça qui était bizarre.

Cette nuit, il s'était même mis à différencier le baiser de Draco à ceux de Ron qui eux étaient puissants et forts, pas vraiment doux et tendre comme celui de Draco.

Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement, tellement qu'il ne se sentait pas de continuer de ranger la maison. En plus aujourd'hui Draco ne viendrait pas.

Puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était Draco qui avait amorcé le geste. Qu'il l'avait embrassé en premier. Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose. Pourquoi le blond l'avait-il embrassé?

Cette question tourna en boucle dans sa tête.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le salon pour s'installer près de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ressentit un léger scepticisme lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras du roux, à sa grande surprise.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda alors Ron.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai bien vu que tu avais la tête ailleurs.

\- C'est le fait de...penser que bientôt cette maison ne sera plus dans la famille.

\- Oh. C'est dur, c'est vrai, mais nous allons construire notre nouveau foyer, en Australie. Ça va être bien, tu verras.

\- Hum...fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils, avant de se dégager des bras de Ron.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon.

\- J'ai vu que Draco n'était pas dans le jardin. Il n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

\- Non, il ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui, fit Harry.

\- Pff... ce n'est pas, en ne venant pas, que ça va avancer, grogna Ron.

\- C'est bon Ron, il a aussi des obligations.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Quand on propose son aide, on le fait à fond.

\- Ron, gronda Harry. C'est bon j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas grave. On a tout le temps pour finir.

\- Justement non. On perd du temps.

\- Tu me fais chier avec tes "on perd du temps", souffla le brun en se levant.

\- Quoi ? Fit le roux en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Si tu as en a marre de perdre du temps, tu peux toujours partir. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je sache. C'est toi qui es venue.

\- J'étais venu pour te venir en aide et faire bouger les choses, parce que là n'y a rien qui bouge. Et ça, ça commence à m'énerver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Soit énervé, si ce n'est que ça, répliqua plus fortement Harry en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Oui, mais là c'est toi qui m'énerves Harry. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous que dans peu de temps on se fiance. On va se fiancer Harry, tu comprends ça, dit Ron en se rapprochant d'Harry et en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Lâche-moi, fit le brun en sentant la prise forte du roux sur ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi Harry, tu veux toujours te fiancer avec moi ? Demanda alors le roux soudainement.

Harry se figea et ne dit plus rien. Il regarda le roux en face de lui qui attendait la réponse, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien du tout.

\- Harry, gronda la voix de Ron. Réponds-moi, bordel.

\- Je..., mais toujours rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Si Ron lui aurait posé la question quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait sans contester dit oui, mais là il ne savait plus. Le oui ne voulait pas sortir, il restait terrer au fond de sa gorge.

\- Ron, gémit piteusement alors Harry sous les yeux ouverts de stupeur du roux.

\- Non... Non...ce n'est pas possible, souffla le roux en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules du brun.

\- Ron, lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal, grimaça Harry en gesticulant pour tenter de se dégager de la poigne forte du roux.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Questionna Ron. Réponds, cria-t-il en secouant légèrement Harry.

\- Ron, arrête, lâche-moi, tu me fais vraiment mal, cria le brun n'arrivant toujours pas à se dégager du roux.

\- Répond, bordel. Réponds-moi, cria hystériquement le roux.

Harry commença à avoir peur de Ron lorsque ce dernier le secoua bien trop fort. Ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien et il n'arriva pas à faire relâcher la prise de celui-ci.

Soudainement, une voix forte s'éleva dans la pièce, puis un bruit sourd, avant qu'il ne se retrouve libéré de la poigne de Ron qui se retrouva soudainement au sol avec le nez en sang.

\- Enfoiré, injuria Ron en se relevant pour riposter le poing en l'air qu'il balança sur le visage de l'inopportun.

Sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry, Ron se battit alors avec Draco, sorti de nulle part.

Lorsqu'il vit que ça devenait vraiment grave, il tenta tant bien que mal de les séparer.

Après des cris et des coups, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés et en sang.

Harry se dirigea non vers Ron, mais vers Draco pour l'aider à se relever, afin de l'asseoir sur le canapé.

En voyant cela, Ron comprit alors. Il comprit alors qu'il avait perdu Harry. Et tout ça à cause de ce blondinet de malheur. Car il aurait dû être près de lui et non de l'autre.

\- Je vois, fit-il en se relevant péniblement.

\- Ron, s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- J'étais sûr qu'en revenant ici, tout allait s'effondrer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses nous faire ça. Me faire ça, expliqua Ron en se nettoyant la lèvre qui saignait toujours. Je te le laisse, fit-il alors à l'intention de Draco qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

Ron se dirigea difficilement vers l'entrée de la porte, mais avant cela il se retourna vers les deux hommes, avant de sortir la lettre de sa poche, pour ensuite la jeter d'un geste violent, au sol, devant eux. Après ça, il sortit, sans demander son reste, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda la lettre que Ron venait de jeter au sol, suspicieusement. Il se leva et s'approcha de celle-ci pour la ramasser, sous les yeux écarquillés de peur de Draco qui vit Harry ouvrir doucement la lettre, avant de se mettre à la lire.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain est déjà bien écrit, mais pas corrigé. Alors il faudra attendre un peu avant de l'avoir, surtout que je suis très prise par l'écriture par ma nouvelle fiction "The True Alpha". Voilà, je vous dis alors à bientôt :).**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Place au review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction.**

 **Note 1 : Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents, et je m'en excuse, d'autant plus que je ne suis assez fier de mon chapitre, mais bon je vous le donne et on verra.**

 **Note 2 : Je préviens qu'il restera l'épilogue qui est déjà bien écrit, mais corrigé, alors vous l'aurez dans deux jours peut-être pour clore enfin cette fiction. Comme cela, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes deux autres fictions en cours :).**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **\- Charly : Contente que tu adores, adores, adores :). Voilà le dernier chapitre, il est court, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira, en plus il y a enfin un lemon, oufff :).**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **Chapitre 5**

Blaise et Hermione s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés pour passer une journée ensemble au grand plaisir du basané qui n'attendait que cela. Pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec la jeune femme qu'il l'avait séduite.

Ils étaient allés manger dans un petit restaurant dans le centre-ville, qui était comme habituellement bien animé.

Comme l'autre jour, ils avaient parlé de leur vie, pour soudainement dérivé la conversation vers la relation qu'il y avait entre Draco et Harry.

Blaise ne fut pas surpris lorsque Hermione lui fit par de ses soupçons qu'elle avait eu au lycée par rapport aux réelles sentiments que le blond avait pour Harry. Et Blaise étant Blaise, lui avait tout raconté, jusqu'à la lettre d'amour écrite par Draco à l'intention d'Harry. Lettre qui n'avait jamais vu son destinataire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ça les deux comparses ne le savaient pas.

Hermione avait écouté bien sagement le métis lui révéler que, malgré tout ce temps passé, le blond avait toujours des sentiments forts à l'égard de son meilleur. Elle avait été quand même légèrement ébranlé, car il fallait avoir du courage, pour aimer une personne si fort durant des années, sans même chercher à essayer de l'avoir ou dans ce cas là, le contacter, au moins.

Et là, toujours assise en face de Blaise qui buvait une gorgé de son soda, elle se demandait si Harry ne ressentait pas quand même au fond de lui des sentiments auprès de Draco, car malgré ses années écoulés, il avait souvent rechercher à savoir comment allait Draco. Il avait même tenter de le chercher sur les réseaux sociaux dans l'espoir d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Puis elle avait bien vu, quand même que Harry avait été pire que content d'avoir retrouvé Draco. Peut-être que les sentiments du blond étaient partagés ?

Tranquillement, ils continuèrent à parler et à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Laissant la conversation sur eux, pour en revenir à la leur.

o000ooo00o00o0o0o0

Harry ouvrit alors la lettre et se mit à la lire. Lorsqu'il vit son prénom écrit en haut de la page, il fronça des sourcils un moment, puis il continua sa lecture.

Au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus de stupeur, encore plus lorsqu'il lut le nom de la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre.

\- Draco, souffla-t-il doucement, toujours les yeux rivés sur la lettre.

En entendant Harry dire son prénom, Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait faire maintenant qu'il savait pour ses sentiments ? Qu'il savait maintenant qu'il l'avait toujours aimé ?

\- Pourquoi ? Fit alors Harry soudainement.

\- De quoi ?, souffla le blond.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu tout simplement pas donné ? Se retourna Harry pour faire face à Draco, montrant la lettre qu'il tenait.

\- Parce que j'en ai jamais eu le courage. À l'époque, tu étais en couple et aujourd'hui pareil. À chaque fois que je voulais te le dire, ça n'a jamais été possible, parce que tu n'étais pas seul. Alors j'ai gardé tout cela enfoui en moi, et je me suis contenté d'oublier. Tout simplement. Ça était dure, mais j'avais fini par oublier un temps soit peu mon amour pour toi, jusqu'à maintenant. Quand je t'ai revu, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi...toi. Mes sentiments sont remontés à la surface. Cette lettre je l'avais carrément oublié. C'était Blaise qui l'avait retrouvé dans mon album du lycée.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire de la révélation que venait de lui faire le blond. Le voir écrire qu'il l'aimait était une chose, mais l'entendre le lui dire, en était une autre.

\- Mais...mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Ron avait cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il l'a trouvé dehors et après il s'est permis de venir me voir pour me dire que je ne devais en aucun cas te mettre au courant. Gardant la lettre. Il ne voulait simplement pas que je brise votre couple, et je ne le voulais pas non plus, enfin je crois, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais hier soir quand tu t'es pointé dans ma chambre et qu'ensuite...Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, alors j'ai cédé et je t'ai embrasser, parce que je le désirais fortement, finit-il en se levant pour ensuite encrer son regard dans celui brillant d'Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que Draco s'avance vers Harry qui était toujours figé.

\- Harry..., fit-il. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui je t'aime. En fait je t'ai toujours aimé, finit-il en posant son front contre celui du brun qui avait du mal à respirer.

Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait du mal, à ne serait-ce que, de laisser un mot sortir de sa bouche.

Draco l'aimait presque depuis toujours. Lui. Et c'était en aucun doute un amour sincère. Il sentit encore son cœur battre chaleureusement en lui, face aux sentiments de son ami. De savoir que le blond l'aimait, le mettait dans un tel état que même lui il prit réellement conscience qu'il avait toujours vu Draco bien plus que comme un ami. Avait-il fait un déni d'amour pour le blond jusqu'à maintenant ? Peut-être. Très Probable.

Il en avait reçu des déclaration au cours de sa vie, mais jamais comme celle que venait de lui faire le blond. Celle là était différente. Adorable, sincère et réelle.

Doucement, il ferma ses yeux, pour essayer de reprendre contenance et tenter de retrouve un rythme cardiaque bien plus reposant.

\- Maintenant tu sais, dit Draco en se dégageant de lui et de le détourner pour quitter la maison, mais une main le retint.

Les mots du blond tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête. Il se rendit alors compte que lui aussi. Lui aussi il aimait le blond. Peut-être pas aussi fort que lui, mais tout aussi intensément.

Hier il avait aimé le baiser, et là, il avait aimé entendre le blond lui dire qu'il aimait.

Doucement, il se retourna vers le blond, prenant ainsi son visage entre ses mains, avant de l'embrasser doucement, laissant couler une seule et unique larme.

Ébahis, Draco, laissa Harry l'embrasser, avant d'y participer avec joie. Il encercla de ses bras, le corps du brun pour le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier, porta ses mains sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Brisant le baiser, Harry regarda le blond. La blond l'aimait, alors il allait le laisser l'aimer autant qu'il le souhaiterait, car il avait tout autant envie. De se laisser aimer par cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Lui prenant la main, il l'emmena avec lui à l'étage, en direction de sa chambre.

En silence, ils montèrent, puis entrèrent dans l'antre du brun. Harry s'approcha du blond, avant de passer son pouce sur l'arcade sourcière gauche où du sang y perlait encore un peu. Il essuya le sang doucement, avant de reprendre les lèvres du blond qui se laissa faire.

Draco rompit le baiser et fit reculer Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier bute contre le lit et se laisse tomber dessus. Doucement, le blond s'allongea sur lui, faisant naviguer ses mains sous le sweet du brun qui frissonna lorsque les mains grandes et froides du blond se mirent à le caresser. Le blond déposa de légers baisers dans le cou d'Harry avant de passer sa langue le long de sa jugulaire. Harry essaya de bouger mais le poids du blond sur lui était trop lourd. Il arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se firent happer par celles de Draco, pour entamer un baiser profond et mouillé. De ses deux mains, Draco attrapa les cuisses du brun sous lui pour les mettre contre ses hanches, avant de le porter légèrement et mieux le placer sur le lit. Il se laissa retomber sur Harry, entre ses jambes.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à déshabiller le brun sous lui qui se laissa faire docilement. Une fois le brun nu, le blond fit de même et se retrouva tout aussi nu que Harry qui regarda le corps parfait du blond.

\- T'es magnifique, susurra le blond à son oreille avant de la mordiller le faisant gémir sourdement.

Le blond laissa glisser sa bouche sur le torse halé du brun, avant d'aller mordiller et lécher les mamelons qui pointer sous l'excitation, alors que l'une de ses mains vint caresser la hampe bien dure qui tressauta face à l'audace.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de gémir doucement, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et l'entoura de ses jambes. Lorsque Draco remonta et croisa le regard fiévreux d'Harry, il amena ses hanches contre celles du brun, faisant ainsi rencontrer leur membres douloureux. N'en pouvant plus, il apporta trois de ses doigts à Harry qui comprit le message. Il les suça délicatement, les salivants le plus possible. Après cela Draco écarta les cuisses d'Harry pour caresser d'un doigt son intimité, pour ensuite enfoncer un doigt doucement dans le corps de Harry. Après quelques vas-et-viens, il se décida à en glisser un deuxième. Le corps du brun sous lui accompagnait ses mouvements, trahissant une certaine impatience.

Harry attrapa alors le visage du blond à lui, pour lui susurrer avec une voix brûlante de désir « Draco, dépêches-toi »

À ces mots Draco perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il retourna alors Harry sur le ventre, faisant glisser l'une de ses mains le long du dos avant de la poser sur l'une des fesses fermes avant de l'écarter pour ensuite le pénétrer d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement. Harry se mit alors à gémir à chacune des poussés du blond en lui. Il serra les draps de toutes ses forces et se mordit les lèvres.

Draco prenait enfin conscience qu'il était enfin en Harry, qui lui faisait l'amour, comme il en rêvait tant de fois auparavant. Son rêve était en train de s'exaucer de la plus belle des façons.

Il entama alors de long va-et-vient profond qui arrachèrent des cris d'extase à Harry. Le plaisir commençait à le chauffer de l'intérieur, ne parvenant ainsi plus à exprimer la moindre pensée cohérente.

Leur étreinte se transforma en une étreinte sauvage et passionnée qui dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry ne finisse par se rependre sur les draps dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. La contraction du corps autour de son membre eut raison de Draco qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Haletant, le corps dégoulinant de sueur, il roula sur le côté pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. À côté de lui, Harry avait le visage en partie enfoui dans l'oreiller, ses yeux étaient brumeux et son corps semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger un muscle.

Harry se mit alors sur le côté et regarda son amant reprendre son souffle. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au visage de celui-ci, afin de retourner le visage encore rouge du blond vers lui.

Draco regarda le brun ancrer son regard vert brillant de tant d'émotion dans le sien. Il vit le brun alors lui sourire, d'un magnifique sourire avant de murmurer les mots qu'il avait tant attendu. Les mots qu'il avait tant désiré entendre sortir de la bouche d'Harry à son encontre. Les mots qui répondait au sien. Tout simplement

\- Je t'aime.

Il aurait fallut d'une simple lettre oubliée pour raviver ses sentiments, mais surtout pour enfin le réunir avec Harry. Qui est et était l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue vous a plu.**

 **Je vous retrouve alors dans deux jours, pour l'épilogue.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me vilà avec l'épilogue de cette mini-fic.**

 **Note 1 : Eh voilà, cet épilogue clore enfin cette mini-fic, que j'ai aimé partager avec vous. Je remercie à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices pour l'avoir lu et reviewer.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Charly : Eh le chapitre précèdent était court, désolé :(. Mais j'espère que cet épilogue tout mignon te plaira :).**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **La Lettre Oubliée**

 **Épilogue**

Le jardin de notre maison était bien animé en ce jour d'anniversaire de ma mère qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la fête surprise que nous lui avons faite.

J'étais très content, lorsque j'ai vu ma mère émerveiller devant les belles décorations, qu'avait effectué Harry, avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Le jardin était recouvert de nombreux ballons de toutes les couleurs, jetés ici est là sur l'herbe fraîche de l'espace. Des guirlandes de couleur aussi étaient accrochés dans les petits arbres qui peuplaient le jardin.

Une grande table remplit de boissons, de gâteaux, d'apéritifs et même de bonbons, était dressée au plein centre du jardin avec quelques chaises et petites tables éparpillées autour de celle-ci.

C'était peut-être simple, mais très joli.

J'observais ma mère discutait joyeusement avec ses amis venus fêter les cinquante ans de ma mère, quand je sentis deux bras ceinturer ma taille. Je n'eus pas besoin de me demander qui pouvait bien être la personne, car je reconnus le merveilleux parfum de mon brun. De mon Harry. Enfin.

Je me retournais vers lui, en lui adressant un beau sourire qui me fut rendu avec joie, avant de me faire embrasser.

\- Alors, on profite bien de la fête, j'espère, me dit-il en se détachant légèrement de moi.

\- Très, souris-je. Vous avez fait un beau travail toi et Hermione.

\- Surtout moi, me dit-il faussement outré avant de rire. Je suis content que cela plaît surtout à ta mère. Elle est joyeuse, répliqua-t-il en regardant ma mère rire avec deux amies.

\- Ouais, et ça me rend aussi joyeux, murmurais-je.

\- Tiens, voilà Blaise et Hermione. Ils forme un très beau couple quand même, me dit-il en me montrant le couple en question arrivé bras dessus, bras dessous vers nous.

\- Comme nous, fis-je alors en le regardant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Évidement, affirma mon brun avant de se diriger vers le couple.

Alors que j'allais moi aussi les rejoindre, je vis à l'entrée du portail du jardin, Isabella, la meilleure amie de ma mère, autrefois. Je levais un sourcils de surprise, car franchement j'avais eu peu d'espoir à ce qu'elle daigne venir à l'anniversaire de ma mère. Mais je fus quand même content, car cela montrait que cette dernière avait enfin laissé les problèmes du passé derrière elle.

\- Je me dirigeais alors vers elle, la voyant hésiter.

\- Isabella, fis-je. Je suis content que vous soyez venu.

\- A vrai dire, j'avais longuement hésité, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ma mère sera vraiment contente de vous voir. Venez, lui dis-je en l'incitant à me suivre.

Elle me suivit sans un mot. Je l'amenais vers ma mère qui était toujours aussi bien occupé à parler avec l'un de ses invités.

\- Maman, l'appelais-je alors la faisant se retourner vers moi.

Cependant je la vis se figer, lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait à mes côtés.

\- Cette personne est venue. Pour toi, lui dis-je.

\- Bella, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Narcissa, salua Isabella. Ton fils est venu m'apporter en personne l'invitation. Et même si j'ai beaucoup hésité pour venir...j'ai décidé de venir, car je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'oublie enfin le passé. Et puis...ma meilleure ami que j'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur me manquait horriblement, finit-elle les yeux brillant de larmes contenus. Joyeux anniversaire, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh, Bella, s'exclama ma mère ému avant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

Doucement, je laissais les deux femmes se retrouver après tant d'années séparés.

 **O000oooo000o**

Le jardin débordait de rire et de joie, apportant une ambiance chaleureuse.

Ma mère et Bella ne se lâchaient plus, se racontant d'anecdotes hilarantes sur leur vie respectif.

Soudainement, je vis Harry me faire signe. Je me levais pour le rejoindre.

\- Il est temps de faire passé le diaporama de photo.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant, me dit Harry. Pendant que toi tu essayes d'attirer l'attention de tous, moi je vais installer le matériel.

\- Oui chef, ris-je devant l'ordre de mon brun qui partit faire sa tache dans un élan de rire.

Je me dirigeais vers le petit monde et fis ce que m'avait demandé Harry.

\- Excusez-moi ! Tout le monde !, fis-je d'une voix forte pour me faire entendre. Bien, dis-je alors lorsque je reçus l'attention de tous. Alors tout d'abord, je souhaite un très, mais alors un très bon anniversaire à ma cher et tendre maman que j'aime extrêmement fort. Je t'aime maman, dis-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon fils, me répondit-elle ému avec petite larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Harry et moi nous voulons t'offrir maintenant ton cadeau qui j'espère te plaira. Alors je vais vous demandez à tous de regarder par-là, demandais-je en montrant un petit espace où se trouvait le diaporama en plein air, avec un Harry tout sourire devant celui-ci.

Tout le petit monde se dirigea un peu plus près de l'endroit, posant ainsi leur regard sur le grand panneau blanc où une image apparut, et où était inscrit « BON ANNIVERSAIRE NARCISSA » suivit de près pas la première photo sur laquelle on y voyait ma mère jeune en compagnie de mon père qui l'a tenait dans ses bras, faisant un magnifique sourire à l'objective alors qu'il avait une main posé sur le ventre rond de ma mère.

Je regardais ma mère pour voir sa réaction et je tombais sur ses yeux écarquillés, où plein d'émotions s'y lisaient.

Alors que les photos défilés, j'entendis des « oh » et des « ah », puis parfois des rires devant les photos rigolotes. Mais je vis surtout ma mère les yeux cette fois-si pleine de larmes.

Je m'approchais alors d'elle pour la prendre tendrement dans mes bras, regardant une nouvelle photo sur laquelle se trouvait ma mère, mon père et moi où je tenais mon diplôme de fin d'université.

Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Mon père m'avait félicité grandement, en me disant qu'il était fier de moi, son fils. Ça avait était une très belle journée.

J'aimerais tellement que mon père soit présent, là, avec nous. Mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il était dans notre cœur, à ma mère et moi.

Je sentis ma mère resserrer son éteinte autour moi, tout en séchant ses larmes, pour ensuite me parler d'une voix plein d'émotions.

\- Merci, mon fils. C'est...magnifique. Revoir ces photos me font chaud au cœur. C'était une bonne idée de faire ça. C'est le plus beau cadeau, me dit-elle.

\- C'est une idée de Harry, lui appris-je.

Je la sentis alors se détacher de moi pour aller vers Harry.

\- Harry ! Merci, merci énormément pour cette belle fête d'anniversaire, et pour ce magnifique cadeau. Et je suis contente que tu fasses enfin partie de la famille, lui dit-elle sous les yeux émus de mon brun qui accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse de ma mère.

À ce moment-là, je me sentais extrêmement heureux. Ma mère était heureuse, Blaise était heureux, Hermione était heureuse, Harry était heureux.

Nous étions tous heureux. Là ensemble.

Finalement, j'aurais eu le droit, moi aussi au bonheur, même si j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Cette petite fiction est enfin terminé. Merci de m'avoir lu.**

 **Vous me retrouverez sur ma nouvelle fiction "The True Alpha".**

 **Pleins de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt :).**

 **Review?**


End file.
